jamesphilandtimmyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lottery Ticket
'The Lottery Ticket' consists of the seventh and eighth sketch of the second series of the 'James, Phil and Timmy' videos due to the story having two parts. It is also the series finale. Both parts were written by James Matthews, who also stars. 'Part 1' was uploaded on the 3rd May 2013 and is 4 minutes and 3 seconds in length. 'Part 2' was uploaded on the 29th May 2013 and is 5 minutes and 52 seconds in length, making it the longest 'James, Phil and Timmy' sketch. Synopsis Part 1 Whilst cleaning his room, Phil discovers an old lottery ticket that expires at the end of the day. Could this lost ticket be a winner? Part 2 With the expiry deadline fast approaching, can Phil find the missing lottery ticket with the help of James and Timmy before it's too late? Plot Part 1 After cleaning his room, Phil leaves a very small pile of rubbish for James to look through in case anything worth keeping is in there. James finds an old lottery ticket at the bottom of the pile. The ticket expires at five o'clock later that day. An intrigued James asks Phil to check if the ticket is a winner, but Phil insists that he is making enough money as it is due to Thompson's Toothbrushes - his toothbrush business. After James convinces him, Phil eventually decides to check. The doorbell rings and to James' surprise Sid the Burglar walks straight in. As Sid is telling James that he has come round to see Phil, Timmy appears from the kitchen after climbing in through the window. The three hear screams of joy coming from Phil's vicinity. James, Timmy and Sid walk into the lounge to hear Phil break the news to them that his ticket is a jackpot winning one. Timmy faints due to hearing this news. Phil then realises that he has lost the ticket. They all know that they have to find the ticket before five o'clock to claim the prize money. Part 2 James, Phil, Timmy and Sid attempt to find the missing lottery ticket. Sid finds the ticket and secretly picks it up. As he tries to make his escape, James and Phil work together as a team causing Sid to get electrocuted by the faulty plug socket in the kitchen. As Sid falls unconscious, Phil grabs the lottery ticket and runs out the house to get to the local supermarket so he can hand in the ticket by five o'clock. As James and Timmy wait nervously in the lounge, Sid walks in confused. It is revealed that the electric shock he received managed to change his personality and make him a better person. He tells a perplexed James and Timmy that he is going to visit his mother and, with that, he leaves. As five o'clock nears, James turns on the television in the hope that Phil will be on the local news talking about his prize winnings. A delighted James and Timmy find this to be the case. Phil tells the interviewer that he wants to reward his friends for helping him find the winning lottery ticket. James and Timmy wait with bated breath. Phil says that he will give his toothbrush company, Thompson's Toothbrushes, to James and Timmy as, with all his prize money, he will never have to work again. James is completely stunned and upset, but Timmy seems more optimistic. The sketch ends with Phil taking over from the news reporter and introducing the weather forecast. A special title card appears which reads - 'The End'. Story Arc In 'Part Two' of this sketch, Sid the burglar is electrocuted by the faulty plug socket in the same way that James was in the first ever 'James, Phil and Timmy' sketch - Hiccup Trouble. This electric shock causes Sid's personality to change and therefore he becomes a nicer person. Also, Phil becomes a millionaire after handing in his winning lottery ticket. As a reward for helping him find the ticket, Phil gives his toothbrush business, Thompson's Toothbrushes, to James and Timmy. Episodes